Tere jesa Yar kahan
by HS-Duo
Summary: One of the most beautiful qualities of true Relationship is to understand and to be understood.
1. chapter 1

_**Sifa Dear as per your request Tried to write Something on Duo .. with gussa ,narazgi, care and dosti :) :)**_

 _ **hope you will like :)**_ _ **Have a happy Reading :)**_

 _Daya entered inside the house in complete anger while Abhijeet was trying His best to stop him: Daya Daya bat to sun._ _But Daya ignored Him and after entering inside His room closed the door with Bang._

 _Abhijeet closed His eyes and sat on couch present in lounge._

 _After sometimes Door bell rang so Abhijeet stood up and moved towards the Door to Open._ _He opened the Door and found smiley face of Dr Aakash said in Smile: Hello Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet sighed: Ary Aakash ao._

 _and Give him space who entered inside the house and asked in confusion: kiya hoa bhae Mu kiyun latka hoa hy??_

 _Abhijeet Replied: nahi kuch nahi (trying to sounds normal) Tum batao Aj yahan kese?_

 _Listening this Dr Aakash's Confusion level Increase who looked at Abhijeet and asked: Daya kahan hy??_

 _Instead of Abhijeet Daya replied happily: ary Dr Aakash Acha hoa Ap aagae._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in shock while Aakash smiled: Han bhae Tum ny bulaya tha to aana to tha hi (Glancing over Abhijeet) wese Tum ny Abhijeet ko nahi bataya tha kiya Mere aany ka??_

 _Daya after throwing the Burning glance over Abhijeet replied calmly: Nahi wo jb Apko call ki thi to (stressing) Abhijeet kaam me busy tha._

 _Abhijeet sighed and said to Aakash: Me paani ly kar aata hun._ _Aakash refused: Nahi Abhijeet it's okay (To Daya) chalen??_

 _Abhijeet asked: kahan jana hy?_

 _Daya who already nodded on Aakash's Query replied to Abhijeet: Rohaan ki taraf ja rahen hen (chewing) Tumhy is liye nahi bataya k Tum to busy thy (asked) hy na?_

 _Abhijeet Really don't want to creat any scene infront of Aakash so replied calmly: Han thik hy Tum aajao phir khana khaen gy._

 _Daya denied rudely: nahi Me kha kr aon ga (taunting) Qk Me Tumhy disturbed nahi karna chahta._

 _Saying this Daya left the house following by Aakash who too felt the Silent war between DUO but thought to not to interfere in Their matter._

 _Here inside After Their Departure Abhijeet again sat on sofa and closed His eyes._

 _ **Flashback 4 hour's ago:**_

 _ **Cid Beauro:**_

 _Acp sir was checking a file in His hand and after completely satisfied with the work done by His deary Officer said in smile: Well'done Abhijeet Tum ne har bar ki tarha is bar bhi Apna kaam puri Imandari or lagan se kiya hy (Proudly) Mujhy Tum pr bohot fakhar hy (pat on His shoulder) Aagy bhi Me Tum se isi tarha k Kaam ki umeed karta hun._

 _Abhijeet was feeling really happy after making happy to His Boss Replied: Thank you so Much sir (assured Him) Me waada karta hun sir Aagy bhi isi tarha (correcting) bal k is se bhi best dene ki koshish karu ga._

 _Acp sir looked at Him proudly: Shabash Abhijeet (added softly) is pure hafty Abhijeet Tum ny bohot kaam kiya hy or is (gazing at File) Mission pr bhi bohot mehnat ki hy (Looking at Daya who was listening them in silent) Daya ki bhi kal chutti hy to (in concern) Tum bhi kal aram kar lo (in smile) Daya ne specially Tumhary liye kal chutti bhi assest krwai hy (Naughtily) Qk Daya ki sewa bhi to Pending he Tum pr._

 _listening this Daya opened his mouth in shock while Abhijeet smiled shyly but rejecting the offer with: Thank you sir lekin Mujhy chutti ki zarorat nahi. Me bilkul thik hun (looking at Daya) or wese bhi sir ek sath dono seniors Off hongy to juniors pr load parh jae ga._

 _Acp sir tried once again: wo sb thik hy Abhijeet lekin ek din se kuch nahi hota._

 _Abhijeet was still on His point: Nahi sir (telling the reason) kal Lal'lan ny bulaya hy kuch information deni hy to (slowly) jana hoga wahan._

 _Daya who was came in anger after listening this Said in compose tone: Bilkul thik keh raha hy Abhijeet sir (looking in Abhijeet's eyes) is k baghair na ye Mumbai shehar chalta hy (stressing) or na ye team sambhalti hy._

 _Abhijeet guessed his anger but said nothing while Acp sir said: Thik hy Abhijeet jesa Tum chaho (looking at his wrist watch) Kher rat bohot hogai Tum dono niklo ab._

 _saying this Acp sir left and after Acp sir's departure Daya too rushed._

 _Abhijeet understands that Daya was planning something else. and He spoiled his plan. but He can't take off tomorrow as his present in Beauro will really necessory. He thought: Mana lun ga Sahab ko bad me (saying this He smiled and left the Beauro)_

 _He came at Parking and found Daya was waiting for Him He smiled and sat on passenger seat after opening the door._

 _Daya looked at him for once ang without uttering any word accelarated._

 _Abhijeet after noticing the speed guessed his anger bar too tried to talk to Daya: Daya ek br Meri bt..._

 _But his sentence remained in complete as Daya turned on the Radio in high-voice._

 _Abhijeet raised his eye-brows said: Aain ye kiya tariqa hy._

 _saying this He turned of the Radio and again tried to said: Yar Bt to suno Meri._

 _Daya replied coldly: agar Passenger seat pr bethna hy to khamoshi se betho Warna ..._

 _Abhijeet asked in confusion: Warna kiya? (angry) gari se nikalo gy?_

 _Daya stopped the car looked at Him while grabbing the door replied: nahi khud utar jaon ga._

 _Abhijeet stopped Him: nahi nahi (surrendered) acha ab kuch nahi kahun ga (pov) dhamkiyan dekho sahab ki (angry on His threat) pata nahi kahan kahan se sikh kr aata hy._

 _Daya again start the car and the Rest of journey_ _passed in silent._

 _ **Flashback ends:**_

 _Abhijeet opened his eyes and said sadly: ab ki bar ziyada Mehnat lagy gi (sweetly) Sahab ko manane me._

 _Saying this He stood up went to change His casuals and then went in kitchen to fill his hunger after finishing His night task He glance at main door which were not showing any single sign of Daya._

 _He turn on the Tv and start to waiting for Daya side by side pressing His head too which starts aching.._

 _ **Chapter End :)**_

 _ **How was it??**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading ;)**_

 _ **please leave a raview too *-***_

 _ **take care Always keep smiling :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thaaaankyou so Much those who reviewed in Previous chapter..**_ _ **shocked to see the difference between the Number of reviews in "Dushwar zindagi" and "Anokha rishta (meeting)" and " Tere jesa yar kahan" :( :(**_ _ **Guys please tell me Apko un do stories me kiya bura lg raha hy??**_ _ **Mene socha tha kuch new try kru giii**_ _ **but after getting such respond got disappoint :(**_ _ **Anyways Thank you so Much to all who Reviewed ans liked this story *-***_ _ **here's next update :)**_ _ **have a happy reading...**_

 _ **At Duo House**_

 _He entered inside the house after locking the main door He moved towards His room when His eyes caught that lounge lights still on He thought **Shyed Abhi ne on rakhi hon gi** He went to turn off the lights when His eyes fall on Abhijeet who was sleeping on Sofa while His hand was still on head in pressing position and found on Tv with really low sound._

 _He murmured Abhijeet words: **Me thik hun sir** (angrily) khaak thik hy.. itna thaka hoa lg raha hy (more angry) lekin nahi Sahab ko Superman ban'na hota hy hamesha._

 _Saying this He switch off the tv and closed lounge lights too. when He was about to go_ _Heared: Ary Daya tum kb ae? (asked in concern) or Rohaan ki taraf gae thy Aakash ko ly kr sb thik hy na?_

 _Daya first thought to not reply but later felt his concern so replied in serious tone: Han wo auntie k per **leg** me sprain hogya tha or wo Doctor k Pas nahi jana chah rahin thin is liye Me doctor Aakash ko ly gaya Kiyun k wo ese patients achy se deal krty hen (Seeing Question in Abhijeet's eyes so answered without giving him chance to ask) or han ab wo thik hyn._

 _Abhijeet sighed in relief and asked: Tumhary liye khana nikal dun?_

 _Daya who was turning to go Replied: me keh kr gaya tha k kha kr aon ga._

 _Saying this He agaim moved to go Stopped with Abhijeet's low tone: Daya ek br Meri bt to sun Mera jana..._

 _Daya cut him in mid: so jao ja kr Abhijeet Tumhy kal beauro jana hy (tautingly) Meri tarha kal Tumhari chutti nahi hy._

 _And without waiting for Abhijeet's replay or any other try He completely left the area._

 _Abhijeet sighed heavily and moved towards his room to take some rest as he himself was feeling really tired._

 _ **Next Morning**_

 _Abhijeek woke up with the first ring of Alarm and hurridly went to get ready. After freeing from his morning task. He made his way towards Daya's room and found him sleeping placed a note on His bed side table and then left the room_

 _Abhijeet first met his informar and after getting somekind of important news He instructed him something and let him go._

 _ **Duo's House**_

 _After Abhijeet's departure Daya woke up when he gets satisfied with his sleep. His eyes fall on the paper which Abhijeet placed. He start to read with hope:_

 _ **Daya sorry yar Me janta hun Tu ny zaror kuch plan kiye hongy. lekim mera jana bohot zarori hy Mangesh ko aj ek khas information deni hy or plz samajh mere bhai is tarha se hm dono hi off rahen gy to Acp sir or team pr pressure bn jae ga na. Me beauro k liye nikal raha hun Breakfast ready hy kr lena.**_

 _ **take care bye.**_

 _After reading this Letter Daya comes in anger and tore the letter in so many pieces: Kaam kaam kaam isk siwa to Tumhari koi zindagi hi nahi hy (in sad smile) Mujy laga maafi naama hoga k sahab hy chutti accept kr li (teasingly) lekin me kese bhool gaya ye to (stressing) workholic senior inspector Abhijeet hyn._

 _saying this He stood up from bed and moved to get fresh. Afrer getting fresh He came out from room and without looking at kitchen and the breakfast which Abhijeet made for him He left the house._

 _ **At Beauro**_

 _Abhijeet_ _comeback at beauro and get himself busy_ _in case which were reported in morning._

 _Whole Day passed like this so many times Abhijeet tried to call Daya but niether Daya picked the call nor Called him back even didn't reply to his texts_ _._

 _Abhijeet after finishing his all tasks made his way towards home when felt a sharp pain in his head He stumble a bit and after jerking his head opened the car door and sat. After closing the door he pressed his head and said in irritation: kiya musibat hy yar ab ye sar dard kiyun krny laga hy kal se._

 _ **At Duo House**_

 _After few minutes His condition got stable so He ignited the car and drove towards home. He reached at home and after parking the car entered inside._

 _whole house were dipped in silence only kitchen's light were turning on. He maintaing the silence as it is moved towards the kitchen and fetch water for himself. when he was about to drink water his eyes gaze fall on breakfast which was still untouched obviously by his Pal. He easily got that the letter made him angry. but later he thought: **Ain iska matlb sahab ny lunch ya dinner bhi nahi kiya** (looking at the surroundigs) sb kuch wese ka wesa hy jesa Me chor kr gaya tha (drinking water in one go) puchta hun._

 _He went in Daya's room and found it empty so rubbed His finger on His forhead: Ye Daya kahan hy?? (taking out cell from his pocket) call krta hun (praying) I wish k ab to wo phone utha ly (he dialed Daya's number and called him but shock to hear the cell was ringing inside the room He picked up Daya's cell) oh mobile ghar pr hi hy. is liye subha se cl nahi utha raha tha... (thinking) lekin Daya is waqt kahan hoga (looking at the wall clock) 10 bj rahy hen (suddenly some thing strike) oh han Rohaan ki taraf gaya hoga (dialed Rohaan's number) call kr puchta hun._

 _Called got picked by Rohaan in first ringing: Good Evening Bhaiya._

 _Abhijeey tried to hide his emotions: Good evening Bacchy Auntie kesi hen ab?_

 _Rohaan happily: bohot behtar Doctor Aakash ne bohot achy se handle kiya._

 _Abhijeet in guilt: I'am sorry yar Me nahi aa paya as was stuck in work._

 _Rohaan smiled: Ary its okay bhaiya Daya bhaiya ne bataya tha k Ap busy hen warna zaror aaty don't be sorry plz._

 _Abhijeet instantly asked: Rohaan wo Daya apna cell ghar pr bhul gaya hy (hasitantly) kiya ap bta skty ho k wo wohin hy ya nikal chuka hy??_

 _Rohaan replied: Bhaiya yehin thy thori der phly hi nikly hen._

 _Abhijeet after listening this thanked him and cut the call with: thik hy bachy khayal rkhna apna or auntie ka bhi._

 _Talking with Rohaan He got satisfied with Daya's side and also got his next plan: Hmm to ab beach pr hazri dene k bad Sahab ghar aen gen (moving towards his room) bhook to lagi nahi hy (added) subha kahin jana bhi nahi hy subha Daya se bt kr lun ga (determing) Kal pakka sahab ko mana lun ga (yawing) abhi nind bohot aa rh hy or (in irritation) uper se ye sir dard (taking out medicine box from drawer he gulped down the required pill with water lied on bed after switching off the lamp) Daya yr gussa hojaya kr pr naraz na hoa kr._

 _soon he drifted in sleep._

 _Daya comeback at late night and directly made his way towards his room as he already saw Abhijeet's car in parking and after feeling the silence and getting all the lights off of the house easily got that Abhijeet was sleeping._

 _He after changing his dress lied on bed with: jb tumhy meri bato se koi farq hi nahi parta to meri narazgi hi sahii._

 _ **Chapter End :)**_

 _ **sorry for this short update**_

 _ **but nExt will be long *-***_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading**_

 _ **please leave a**_

 _ **review after reading :)**_

 _ **Take Care Always Keep smiling :)**_


	3. second Last Chapter

_**Thankyou so Much All who Read Reviewed :-***_

 _ **nanno: Baccha I'm really sorry yr Mene apka review just abhi read Kiya or story to me phly hi likh chuki hun :( :(**_

 _ **But will try to write something magical for you :-* :-***_

 _ **ThankYou so much Dear yes song he but sad nh ...wo apko upcoming story me mily ga ... jisy publish hone me waqt hy ;) ;)**_

 _ **tanu: Thank You so much:)**_

 _ **Jyoti A: welcome back Dear ... Glad to see u here again :-* yr hojae gi narazgi door as KB tk khafa reh skty bhai bary miyan se :) :) Thank you:-***_

 _ **kriti: awww itni zor c pinch lagai hy :-p :-p haaawnnn chalo dekh lo narazgi KB tk khatm hoti hy :) :) love you too sweetu :-***_

 _ **Coolak diii: Hello Dearest diii I'm good how about you?? Thank u so much diiii ... yeah me too hoping the same :-p Take care diii Bye bye ... u to Stay Safe and Blessed :)**_

 _ **Emaan: apka name dekhti hun to apni yad aajati hy :-p :-p as Emaan fatime was my user id name too... :-* :-***_

 _ **Chalo bachy ap b dekho n me b dkhty kese manaty bhai Bary miyan ko.. :)**_

 _ **Js Abhi: such kahu to Tumhari ye line mjhy always smile krny ka moqa deti hy "update asap as u get free" as being a writer hm ek dosry k busy Schedule ko Bary achy c smjh skty na :-p**_

 _ **Thank You so much Doll for liking the whole...here's long update... ***_

 _ **Guest: Thank you:)**_

 _ **Muskan: thank You :)**_

 _ **Tanu: Thank You dear :)**_

 _ **sifa: dear Anokha rishta is the sequel of Kidnapped Abhijeet jahan duo ko alag rehna tha as per story demand... but abhi to Dono sath reh rahy na...**_

 _ **Glad to know that u r liking the story as I write this only for you and really pleased to know that u r loving it :-* Thank You So Much Dear:)**_

 _ **Duosun: Thank you so Much Dear:)**_

 _ **luvcidduodosti: Glad to see u back :-* :-* most Welcome :) :) Thank You :)**_

 _ **priyanka: don't worry yr kuch nh Hota bhai ko as Daya is with him :-***_

 _ **Rhia Dubey: its okay Dear take Your Sweet time... Thank You so much :)**_

 _ **Shaina: Bilkul khamoshi c galat fehmiya barhti ... :-* ahmmm let's catch the thing u r thinking is right or not Thank you so much :-***_

 _ **saira: Thank You :)**_

 _ **chitra: Thank You :)**_

*

 _ **Have a happy reading :)**_

 _ **At duo's House**_

 _Morning roses and the sunlight made its way through the window's spaces of the room and soon the whole room was brightened in the light of sun..._

 _His sleep broke with the ringing of His Cell. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the cell phone after picking it up from bed side table. He Received the call with: Good Morning sir._ _Acp sir was waiting the one to pick the call said: Good Morning Daya (added in hurry) wo Abhijeet se kehna Ghar se directly spot pr pohanchy (Telling) Rajat or Purvi usy wohin join karen gy._

 _Daya nodded and asked in confusion: lekin sir Ap Abhijeet ko direct kiyun nahi..._

 _Acp understand His Question so replied: wo Mene usy call ki thi number off tha uska or Landline to wese hi kharab hy_ ( _asked) Tum bata do gy na?_

 _Daya assured Him: Ji sir me abhi bata deta hun._

 _Acp sir smiled: ok rakhta hun bye._

 _Daya too cut the call with: bye sir._

 _After cutting the call He glance at wall clock which were striking 8:am He in confusion looked at His Mobile screen to check time and_ _got the same result._ _He said to himself in confusion: kamal hy 8 bj rahe hen or ghar me ab tk khamoshi chai hoi hy._

 _He stood up from bed and walk directly towards Abhijeet's room to convey Acp sir's Message. He open the door of Abhijeet's room which were dipped in complete silence. He looked at His buddy who were still enjoying His dreamland. He pov: wese to janab 6 bjy uth jaty hen aj Acp sir ny bulaya hy to 8 bjy tk so rahe hen._

 _He called him in serious tone: Abhijeet utho Acp sir ki call i thi Tumhy directly Spot pr pohanchny ko kaha hy (seeing no movement in Abhijeet's body called loudly) Abhijeet..._

 _who moved a bit and replied: Hmmm._

 _Daya again repaeat the whole in complete irritation and left the room with: Jaldi ready ho kr niklo 8 bj rahy hen._

 _After few minutes he comeback and got astonished to see the house is still dipped in silence except the noise he made few minutes later. He was expecting hustle bustle from Abhijeet's side. when he comes to know that They are late. but the situation is totally opposed of his expectation._

 _He again went in Abhijeet's room and shocked to see Abhijeet who was still not move an inch from his place. He jerked his head and mumur angrily: aj Sahab ki nind hi puri nahi ho rahi._

 _He_ _moved towards window and opened the curtains so the sunlight directly disturbed the sleeping pal._

 _while He said: Abhijeet utho Acp sir ki call i thi (stressing) bula rahe he timhy (in complete tease) Timhary baghair Team spot pr akeli hojae gi (found his OFF mobile asked) or ye Tumhara mobile q band hy_?

 _Abhijeet was not at all in the mood of waking up mumble a **Hmmm**._

 _which really increase the Little one's anger bar who come towards him and start to shake Him with: o bhai sahab Acp sir ny bulaya hy (but felt something wrong with his buddy he placed his hand on his forehead and then check his neck added shockingly) oh no tumhy to itna tez bukhaar hy (again listen **Hmmm** From his side comes in anger) nahi na or karo kaam tum. mat karo Aaram. bilkul nahi suno Meri. ye sb usi ka nateeja hy (again a **Hmmm** comes in his way He looked at him irritatingly) Ye kiya hmmm hmmm laga rakha hy (pat on his check called him in concern) Abhi utho kuch kha lo phir medicine le lena._

 _Abhijeet hardly opened his eyes as feel no energy in him tell in low tone: Daya wo sir dard ..._

 _This was the limit for Daya who hardly overcome the outbrust after seeing Abhijeet's red eyes._ _He added in composed tone: Me abhi doctor Aakash ko bulata hun._

 _Saying this he went in his room and called Dr.Aakash and requested him to come and Check Abhijeet who was having fever and Extreme headache ._

 _Doctor Aakash replied:"i will be there in next 20 minutes"_

 _Daya then call Acp and inform him about Abhijeet's health who instructed him to take care his Deary **workholic** son._ _and after getting get well soon wish from Acp sir He cut the call in smile._

 _He entered inside Abhijeet's room with a bowl of cold water having strips in his hand. placing it on table He set the curtains and lowered dowm the temperature of Ac. and then sat beside his sleeping ill buddy he asked softly: Paani piyo gy?_

 _Abhijeet nodded with half opened eyes so Daya filled the glass and placed it towards Abhijeet mouth and lift Abhijeet a little who drank some water and satisfied his thrust. Daya after placing the glass back started to put the cold atrips on Abhijeet's head to lowered down his temperature._

 _He was doing this again again when door bell rang He stood up and opened the door and found Dr.Aakash were standing there with his kit asked directly: kahan hy Abhijeet??_

 _Daya_ _pointed towards Abhijeet's room and He himself went in kitchen to make some coffee for them selves and Soup for Abhijeet._

 _After getting free from kitchen he entered inside Abhijeet's room with two cup of coffe and a bowl of soup where Dr.Aakash was writing something on prescription and Abhijeet was lied there with opened eyes ._

 _Daya asked in fresh tone: To kiya janab ki super power khatm hogai Dr.Aakash??_

 _Dr.Aakash smiled on this and replied: Haan bs yehi samjh lo k ye janab (looking at Abhijeet) Super man se Aam insan bn hi gae._

 _Daya asked: Koi serious bat to nahi hy?_

 _tension could be easily felt in his voice Abhijeet looked at him in love as found Care for him but Daya after throwing and angry glance towards him turn towards Aakash._

 _who replied Professionally: nahi Daya serious to koi bat nahi. lagatar kaam krny ki wajh se is ka sleeping Schedule disturb hoa or headache start hogaya (in tease) phir bhai sahab ne **jaany do thik hojae ga** ka board lagaya or sir dard ki taraf koi attention nahi di to waqt k sath wo increase hota gaya or isi wajh se fever bhi hogaya (looking at Daya) mene injection de diya hy complete rest kary ga do din to thik hojae ga (to Abhijeet with stress) warna me Hospital me ek bed khali rakhwa deta hun._

A _laugh escaped from Daya's mouth while Abhijeet down his head in embrassement._

 _Aakash forward the prescription towards Daya: ye 2 medicine hy isy dy dena time se (patting on his shoulder) thik hy Tumhara bhai._

 _Daya smiled on this and forward the Coffe cup towards Aakash: Thank you so much Doctor Aakash._

 _who grabbed it and they start to talk on remdom topics. where Abhijeet was playing the role of silent spectator. after finishing the coffe Aakash stood up with: Me nikalta hun (to Abhijeet) plz apna khayal rakha karo yr itni la parwahi thik nahi._

 _Daya to stood up with: aen Me apko bahar tk chor deta hun._

 _who nodded and after biding bye to Abhijeet they both left the room._

 _ **At lounge**_

 _Aakash asked directly to Daya: Daya Abhijeet or tumhare bich koi problem hy?_

 _Daya looked at him in shock but manage to speak: nahi to._

 _Aakash smiled and said in comfirm tone: problem to hy ab tm batana nahi chah rahy wo alag bt hy (telling obout his observation) us din Rohaan k ghar jb jana tha tb Mene feel kiya tha or aj bhi._

 _Listening this Daya downed his head: esi bt nahi hy Doctor Aakash (telling) Actually Me Abhijeet se naraz hun (giving the reason) Wo Apna bilkul khayal nahi rakhta (looked at him) ye bt to Ap janty hy (frustrated) abhi 2 din phly hi wo continous 1 week mission se free ho kr aaya tha jahan usne bilkul hi thora aram kiya tha (sadly) mene usk liye chutti assest krwai ta k bhai Aram kr ly (angry on hia brother's act) pr isne wo chutti cancel krwa di or lg gaya agly din se kam pr (looking at Abhijeet's room) or aj Apk samny iski jo condition hy._

 _Aakash who was listening him in silence asked: Tum ny usy Aram krny k liye smjhaya nahi._

 _Daya irritatingly: ek br nahi Dr Aakash kai br samjhaya hy pr kaam ka bhoot is k sar pr se utarta hi nahi._

 _Aakash pressing his shoulder: Daya me janta hun k Abhijeet apna khayal nahi rkhta (sweetly) kiyun k usy pata hy tm ho uska khayal rkhny k liye. (looking away) kuch log ese hoty hen jo dosro k kam se satisfied nahi hoty. unhy hr wo kaam jo wo krty ae hen apni involvment k bina acha nahi lagta (softly) Abhijeet k sath bhi kuch esa hi hy. wo Apne kam ko ly kr itna sincere hy k usy lgta hy jb tk wo attendance nahi lagae ga kaam thik nh hoga. na wo kaam me galti karna chahta hy na kisi or ki galti bardasht krta hy._

 _Daya added in hurt: lekin Dr.Aakash wo bhi insan hy thakta hy, usy bhi rest chahiye,enjoyment ki zarorat hy fresh hony k liye._

 _Aakash looked at him and said meaningfully: to jo bt ab tk tm gusse me usy smjhaty aa rhy ho ek br pyaar ae smjha kr dekh lo (shurgging his shoulder) qk gussa bhi uski bhalai k liye hi krty ho na._

 _Daya looked at him for a moment in silence and then nodded in smile. Aakash after patting hia sholder left the residence._

 _After Aakash's departure Daya went in Abhijeet'a room.and found him gazing at ceilling while the soup still remain untouched._ _Daya taunted: ye soup bichara nosh farmane ka intizar kr raha hy agr bhai sahab ki soch k ser mukammal hojae to is pr b apna karam kr den._ _Abhijeet looked at him and replied: wo soch raha tha Acp sir ny bulaya tha kuch urgent kaam hoga to._

 _listening this Daya pat on his forehead and shook his head in disappointment: Sir ny case ka charge Rajat ko de diya hy tumhyy Aaram krny ka order diya hy (telling) or subha sir ko zarori kam nahi tha spot pr directly bhejna chah rahe thy (with tease) kiyun k tumhari trhan wo bhi tumhy super man samjhny lagy thy._

 _Abhijeet slowly: yr Daya mjhy maaf kr de plz (in guilt) Me janta hun Mene Tujhy hurt kiya hy..._

 _Daya cut him in mid: Abhijeet Tumhy ziyada bt krny ki zarorat nahi hy Tumhara temperature abhi low nahi hoa or sar dar bhi hy tumhy (Giving him bowl of soup) Tum ye khtm karo or medicine me ly kr aata hun wo ly kr aaram krna..._

 _Saying this he turned to go when heared Abhijeet's voice: i'm sorry yr Daya please._

 _Daya turned and looked at him with: Dekho Abhijeet. but stopped after seeing Abhijeet who was grabbing his ears with his hands and made an exrtrme innocent face. smile appear on his lips he jerked his head in disappointment and left the room._

 _Where Abhijeet pov in confusion: ain iska liya mtlb tha?_

 _ **Chapter End :)**_

 _ **ACtually mene isy end krna tha**_

 _ **lekin abhi bht saru dialogue baqi hyn Daya sir k scolding bhi :-p**_

 _ **so thought to divide the last part in two chapters...**_

 _ **which will i post on friday or saturday :) :)**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading**_

 _ **nanno dear once again sorry Baccha :(**_

 _ **to spoil your expectation :(**_

 _ **really feel bad ...**_

 _ **take Care all**_

 _ **Stay Safe and Bliss :)**_


	4. Last Chapter

_**Nanno: Abhijeet sir as fairy man :o okay will try to make him "Para" :-p ... ups fairyland me sad songs kahan se aagae bhae??? Usk liye phr kuch or sochna pary ga ;) ;) wese aapas ki bt yy ladder ki jacket such me bht suit krti bhai pr :-* thank you so much... sochtiii kuch phr bye take Care :) :)**_ _ **Shaina: Actually Duo are my Favorite.. both are equal :-* and apk liye bit emo hi include kiya hy... qk Mera irada fresh ending ka tha ... to teasing n taunting se kam chalana tha but apk liye bhaiyo ko rula diya :-p :-p**_ _ **Saira 1122 , Priya, Emaan , Sifa and Priyanka**_

 _ **Thank you so Much for Reviewing :-* :-***_

 _ **Baqi Viewers ko bhi thank you so much :-p**_

 _ **Have a Happy Reading :)**_

 _ **At Duo House**_

 _After coming out from Abhijeet's room Daya called Someone and speak after the call atteneded: Haan Rajat (asked softly) koi problem to nahi hy na??_

 _Rajat simply: nahi sir bilkul nahi .. (asked in concern) Abhijeet sir thik hy na??_

 _Daya smiled: thik hy Abhijeet sir tumhare .. or filhal to Uper wala bhi yehi chahta k wo aram kare... (in low tone) umeed hy ye bt bhai sahab b smjh jaen (after taking a pause) Acha rakhta hun (in senior avatar) kahin bhi kisi bhi help ki need ho ya kisi tarha ki advice chahiye ho to mjhy call kr dena okay._

 _Rajat nodded: Yes sir ._

 _Daya cut the call and sat on couch present there and closed his eyes while Aakash's word echoed in his ears **ye bat usy pyar se bhi smjha kr dekh lo**._

 _He opened his eyes with jerk as he realized that still he did'nt bring Abhijeet' Medicine so he stood up from his place and went to take medicines after picking wallet from his room and taking prescription._

 _He comeback with medicine and entered inside his buddy's room who has finished his soup and was sleeping peacefully._

 _Daya thought: sone deta hun acha hy isi bahany kuch aarama kr le ga .._ _saying this he went near him and touched his forehead where feel the temerature is bit lower than before so he covered him properly and after placing the medicines on bedside table he pick-up the bowl and left the room._

 _ **At Afternoon**_

 _Abhijeet sat up on bed with jerk as feeling his whole body is dipped in sweat. as the high temperature is turn into normal._

 _He sighed: shukr hy Sir dard to km hoa (sadly) wrna to mjhy laga tha ab ki br ticket confirm ho hi gaya (smiled on his owm though then thinks) ye daya kiya kr raha hy??_

 _Saying this He stood up from his bed and moved towards wordrobe to take his casuals. after picking the desired one he went to change his outfits and then made his way towards Daya's room but found him sitting on lounge sofa watching tv so he took deep breaths to gathered energy. then sat beside him._

 _Daya without looking at him: abhi bukhar thik se utra nahi or tumhari uchal kud shuru hogai._

 _Abhijeet looked at him in confusion: Hain konsi uchal kud._

 _Daya in stiff tone: Ja kr aaram karo na ... (with complete taunt) ya kaho to beauro chor aon._

 _With this Abhijeet said: yr Daya bs na kb se sorry to keh raha hun._

 _Daya angrily: to Mene kaha hy sorry kehny ko?? (looking away) or wese bhi tum sunty kahan ho jo me kehta hun._

 _Abhijeet grabbed his hand and added in guilty tone: Yr Daya wo Manoj se milna..._

 _Daya cut him in complete anger: kiya zarori tha Abhijeet kiya zarori tha .._ _agr tm manoj se kal na milty to jo information wo tumhy ek hafty bd dene wala tha wo 2 hafty bd deta ??? (asked) nahi na... (looking at him while taking his hand back from his grip) or manoj se tum din me ya shaam ko bhi mil skty thy Abhijeet wo kahin bhaga nahi ja raha tha._

 _Abhijeet realized his mistake but still want to clearify his side with: lekin phir wo case bhi..._

 _Daya again cut him meaningfully: Rajat bhi ek senior officer hy Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet looked at him silence as he easily got the meaning. Daya was about to go Abhijeet instantly held his hand: Daya yr lekin ab kb tk naraz rahy ga mujh se..._

 _Daya coldly: me tm se naraz nahi hun Abhijeet (turned his face to otherside) bs khud ko tumhare is (stressing) workholic nature k liye prepare kr raha hun (looked at him) I'm really sorry Abhijeet aj k bd me tumhy kabhi aram ka nahi kahun ga (moving his gaze away) na kabhi tumhary kaam k bich rukawat banu ga (joining his both hands) please mjy maaf kr do._

 _Abhijeet looked at him in pain he instantly grabbed Daya's both hand and parted them whiled added in hurt tone: Yr Daya please ye ye kiya kr raha hy (tears made their ways to flow) Mjhy maaf kr de mere bhai Mene tujhy bohot hurt kiya hy yr (kissing Daya's hands where his tears fall on Daya's hands who too looked at him in pain) Me me waada krta hun aj k bd apna poora khayal rakhu ga bs tu (looking at him) mjh se youn naraz mt ho... (looking down while leaving his hands) mere pas sirf tu hi to hy jis k sath me bht dher sari baty kr skta hun (smile sadly) jisy tang kr skta hun (lovingly) jis pr gussa ho skta hun (coming close to him) tu mjh pr gussa ho ly mjhy chahy to maar ly lekin please u bat karna na band kr (crying without voice) plz yr Daya..._

 _Daya looked at him in pain where his anger was completely vanished from his heart and mind. He pov: ye me kiya kar raha hun Abhi ki tabiyat nahi thik or me us pr gussa hoe ja raha hun usy rula raha hun. (getting angry over himself) ese rakhty hen khayal (Grabbing Abhijeet from his shoulder he made him sit on couch and he himself sat on floor who looked at him while he added in concern tone) bs karo yar kitna ro'ou gy (clearing his eyes added in fresh tone) keh to ese rahy ho jese mere pas to 5/10 Or Abhi hyn jo ek se khafa hony k bd dosry se baty kr leta hun. (Abhijeet smiled on this so Daya added in really soft tone)_ _Abhijeet yr Me janta hun Tum Apny kaam ko ly kr kitna sincere ho or tum se rest nahi hota (grabbing his hands softly) lekin boss thora sa aram to zarori hy na (to light the situation) ab me tumhy super man kehta hun iska matlb ye thori hy k tum super man ho..._

 _Abhijeet too tight his grip on his hands added in guilt tone: yr please maaf kr de..._

 _Daya smiled naughtily: ek shart pr.._

 _Abhijeet in confusion: shart??_

 _Daya shrugged his shoulders: han ab tum ne mera plan jo kharab kiya hy (in complaining) pata hy Beach se thory hi door ek new resort bana hy jahan refreshment k liye bohot sari activities hy games hy challenges hyn different tarha k (in dreamy tone) Me tumhy wahan ly kr jana chah raha tha ta k (knocking at his forehead) tumhary is dimagh ko thori shanti mily (Abhijeet looked at him in pain while Daya added) ab jb Tum ny mere booking ki gai tickets k paisy zaya krwae or mera plan kharab kiya hy to tumhy saza to mily gi na._

 _Abhijeet: Daya tu jo jo saza dega me puri krny ko tayar hun bs tu naraz.._

 _Daya cut him and instantly taking him in his loving shell: nahi hota boss tum se naraz... tumhary bagair mera bhi guzara nahi hy yar ._

 _Abhijeet too hugged him back: thank you yr thankyou so much._

 _Daya seprate him and sat on sofa while added in casual tone: chalo phir pehly tum mere liye ek gana gao._ _Abhijeet looked at him and uttered: gana?_ _Daya simply: han gana .. (with naughty smirk) agr acha laga to saza maaf or agr bura laga to bariii saza..._ _Abhijeet protest: lekin mujhy gana (seeing Daya was about to stand instantly hold his wrist) acha sunata hun..._ _then he clear his throat while Daya looled at him in excitment. Abhijeet starta with:_

 _ **ye dosti ham nahi toren gen**_

 _ **toren gen dm agar**_

 _ **tera sath na choren gen**_

 _Daya made face and speak in between: cut cut cut dosra gaana gao._

 _Abhijeet rolled his eyes: kiyun is me kiya kharabi hy ?_

 _Daya threat him: ga rahy ho ya me jaon??_

 _Abhijeet irritatingly: ye kiya dhamkiya diye ja rahy ho (seeing Daya was about to stand so surrendard) acha acha dhamka lo jitna marzi .. aj tumhara din hy (stressing) ga raha hun sochny to do..._

 _Daya replied sweetly: take your time boss..._

 _Abhijeet after a while start_

 _ **Yarana Yaar ka na kabhiii chootay ga**_

 _ **Tera naam ly ly kr mera dam totay ga**_

 _Daya again cut him in anger: ye kese gane ga rahy ho tum_

 _Abhijeet lookee at him in confusion: tu mera dost hy is liye friendship songs ga raha hun (naughtily) ab agr girlfriend hota to us hisab se gaata_ _na (winks at him)_

 _Daya looked at him in complete disbelief: Abhijeet dosti songs me tumhary pas marny maarany waly hi gaany hy?? ya kuch or bhi hy.._

 _Abhijeet made a face: bhai mjhy jo aata tha wo ga liya ab nahi aata koi gana wana..._

 _Daya nodded his head in disappointment: suno jo me gaata hun (stressing) or phir sikho mjh se kuch... (saying this he start to sing)_

 _ **Meri Zindagi sawari**_

 _ **Mujh ko galy laga k...**_

 _He_ _smiled sweetly_...

 _ **betha diya falak pr**_

 _ **mujhy khaak se utha k**_

 _(Abhijeet looked at him amazingly while daya added after grabbing Abhijeet's hand in his)_

 _ **Yaara Teri ya'aari ko**_

 _ **Mene to Khuda jaana**_

 _ **Tere jesa yar kahan**_

 _ **kahan esa yarana**_

 _ **yad kare gi duniya**_

 _ **tera mera afsana..**_

 _(Abhijeet hugged him and continue to sing)_

 _ **Mere dil k ye dua hy**_

 _ **kabhi door tu na jae**_

 _(Daya to hugged him back with an affectionate smile on his lips while Abhijeet closed his eyes in sooth and both continue the song)_

 _ **Tere bina ho jeena**_

 _ **wo din kabhi na ae**_

 _ **tere sang jeena yahan**_

 _ **Tera sang mr jana**_

 _ **yad kare gi Duniya**_

 _ **tera mera afsana ..**_

 _ **Tere jesa Yaar kahan**_

 _ **kahan esa yarana...**_

 _with this both seperate having sooth in their hearts while Abhijeet added in fresh tone: wese bhai sahab agar gor karen to (stressing) marna maarana is song me bhi hy..._

 _Daya with naughty smily: tumhary gano ki tarha shuru me hi nahi maar raha koi.._

 _Abhijeet hit lightly on his head: aby... (Daya laugh on this while Abhijeet asked) ab Meri saza..._

 _Daya in smile: wo to do din naraz ho kr de di na mene tumhy (irritatingly) khana to banany se rahy bimar jo hen bary miyan (jerking his head) hunh.._ ( _again getting angry) agr bat maan li hoti meri to Aj doctor Aakash k darshan na krny party Medicine leni parti na injection..(Abhijeet was just listening him in silence where Daya added in extreme soft tone) Boss tumhy Apni training pr bharosa hona chahiye yr (looking at him in proud) Senior inspector Abhijeet jisy training dy wo nakam nahi ho sakta (distract his mind) Boss lekin is bat ko sabit krna ka moqa bhi to do na juniors ko yr (looking in his eyes) agr har jagah hm hi commanding karen gy to (pressing his hands) Rajat Suchin or freddy ko kese pata lagy ga k wo bhi command kr skty hy ya case ko deal kr skty hen (asked) he na??_

 _Abhijeet was just listening him in amazement as he was not believing that the one who is saying is Daya or not.. Daya's each and every word was correct and opened his eyes._

 _He said in guilt: han yar Daya mene kabhi unhy moqa hi nahi diya khud ko sabit karny ka (getting angry over himself) Shhh hamesha khud hi aagy aagy chalta gaya._

 _Daya smiled as He understand that his words triggered his buddy's emotion so said to change the topic: acha boss to ab apni punishment bhi khud hi bata do..._

 _Abhijeet said lovingly: to chalen phir wohi plan continue krty hen jo kharab hogya tha (looking at him in smile) wese bhi aj choty miyan ne bhi to kaam kiya hy (stressing) or A/c to Maha bapu Daya ji hr kaam krny waly bandy ko rest chahiye hota hy (with smirk) thik keh raha hun na?_

 _Daya laugh on this: bilkul sahi baligy sukhi raho (while patting his head as giving him aashirvadh)_

 _both shared a laugh and after changing their outfits move to resume back the plan which was spoiled by Sr.ins.Abhijeet..._

 _After enjoying the whole evening they were coming back when Daya received a call from Rajat who happily informed him that they successfully solved the case using all the tricks and plans explain by Abhijeet sir . Abhijeet who was listening this too as Daya turned on the speaker congratulate him and Rajat after saying a warm thanks and giving get well soon wishes to him cut the call where Daya shared a look **kaha tha na bharosa karo Apni training pr** and Abhijeet to passed a look of **haan yar me bohot galat tha**._

 _and the rest of the journey they spend in teasing and leg-pulling of each other..._

 _ **The end :) :)**_

 _ **thank you so much for reading**_

 _ **now please leave a review too :) :)**_

 _ **take Care**_

 _ **Stay Bliss :)**_


End file.
